1. Field of the Invention
A storage device and method of efficiently arranging components in an information processing apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
Miniaturization of an information processing apparatus used as a personal computer or a server is desired for space savings. Miniaturization is also a highly desired feature for information processing devices which are installed within other, larger devices or within equipment racks because it is desirable for the larger devices or equipment racks themselves to be miniaturized.
JP2001-159931 discloses the use of a casing as radiator plate and loading a CPU, HDD apparatus, and other devices on or near to the casing for heat dissipation, thus removing the need for a cooling fan and therefore downsizing the computer. However this invention has a drawback that it is difficult to introduce an expansion card, which performs functions not included as standard equipment, to the computer due to the locations of CPU (6 and 36) and HDD apparatus (8 and 38).